La Vérité Sort Toujours De La Bouche Des Enfants
by Sevryna
Summary: Petite soirée en équipe en dehors de la base...


_Un petit OS entre deux chapitres de_ ** _Réflexion_**. _Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ;-)_

 **LA VÉRITÉ SORT TOUJOURS DE LA BOUCHE DES ENFANTS**

Vendredi soir en dehors de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. L'équipe phare de la base, SG-1, se retrouvait chez le docteur Janet Fraiser et sa fille adoptive, Cassandra. Cela faisait trois ans que la fillette était arrivée sur Terre, et elle s'adaptait très bien à cette nouvelle vie. Ils aimaient beaucoup se retrouver pour des soirées au calme, "une bière à la main" comme disait le Colonel O'Neill. Et Cassandra était toujours ravie de les revoir. Elle passait toujours d'agréables moments avec Samantha, qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa marraine.

Ce soir là, Sam arriva la première. Cassie lui sauta au cou, après trois mois sans avoir pu la voir.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué Sam! Viens voir, maman m'a acheté une palette de maquillage ! Tu veux bien m'en mettre ?

Sam sourit devant l'énergie de Cassandra. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça sous le regard amusé de Janet. Elles s'éclipsèrent donc dans la chambre de Cassie, et Sam commença à la maquiller tandis qu'elle lui racontait ses aventures à l'école.

Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent quelques minutes après Sam et furent accueillit par Janet. Elle leur expliqua que Cassy était en train de s'apprêter avec l'aide Sam. Cela fit sourire Daniel, qui indiqua trouver ça trop mignon. Jack arriva en dernier, au moment où Cassandra débarquait, un maquillage très joli au visage.

— Jack !

La fillette sauta dans les bras du Colonel.

— Tu as vu comment Sam m'a maquillé ?

— Oh oui, tu es sublime !

— Et nous ? On n'a pas le droit à un bisou ? demanda Daniel.

Cassandra rigola et sauta dans les bras de Teal'c et Daniel. Ils passèrent ensuite dans le salon et Jack distribua les bières.

— Soda pour toi Cassie ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui s'il te plaît !

Les conversations allaient bon train, Sam et Daniel étaient dans un grand débat concernant un artefact trouvé sur P4X-638.

Jack, Teal'c et Janet parlait du prochain Star Wars, que Teal'c attendait avec impatience. Cassie restait près de Sam, buvant ses paroles. Chacun était tellement pris dans leur conversation que l'inévitable se produit : deux d'entre eux se rentrèrent dedans en voulant se déplacer dans la pièce. Une bière se déversa sur une tenue.

— Oh que c'est froid ! s'écria Sam

— Carter ! Mince désolé !

Jack attrapa un mouchoir et tenta d'éponger le liquide qui s'étalait à présent sur le haut noir du Major. La situation devint très gênante quand Jack tenta d'éponger la bière près de la poitrine de Sam, qui rougissait à vue d'œil. S'en rendant compte, Jack s'arrêta net. Il bredouilla un « désolé » à peine audible et Sam demanda à Janet si elle pouvait lui emprunter un haut propre afin de se changer dans la salle de bain. Janet l'accompagna dans sa chambre et lui donna un t-shirt. Sam la remercia, les joues toujours en feu. Cela fit sourire Janet qui la laissa se changer. Sam revint dans le salon après 5 minutes, et Jack la regarda entrer. Décidément, tout lui allait. Elle était magnifique en toute situation. Le livreur de pizza sonna à la porte au même moment, ce qui stoppa Jack dans la contemplation de son second. Janet alla ouvrir la porte, et Jack décida de payer le repas. Tout le monde le remercia et chacun s'installa autour de la petite table pour profiter du dîner. Alors que les pizzas étaient entamées à la moitié et que Jack buvait une nouvelle bière, Cassandra regarda Sam et lui dit :

— Dis Sam, vous êtes amoureux avec Jack ?

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, rouge pivoine, tandis que Jack s'étouffait avec sa bière près d'elle. Daniel étouffait un rire après le regard noir que lui avait lancé Sam.

— Je... euh... nous... ce n'est pas...

Sam pris une bonne inspiration afin de retrouver une contenance.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ma puce ?

— Vous vous regardez comme des amoureux, lui répondit-elle en levant les épaules et en croquant dans son morceau de pizza.

Jack, qui avait enfin réussi à avaler sa gorgée regarda Cassie avec un sourire. Janet lança un autre sujet de conversation avant que Sam et Jack ne finissent le nez dans leur assiette. La soirée se finit dans la bonne humeur, et les différents invités commencèrent à se dire qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Daniel embrassa Cassie et Janet, et dit à cette dernière en chuchotant que sa fille était d'une intelligence remarquable. Elle rit en lui ouvrant la porte puis souhaita une bonne nuit à Teal'c qui suivait Daniel. Sam et Jack leur emboîtèrent le pas et rentrèrent tous dans leur maison respective.  
Vers trois heures du matin, Sam entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle lisait tranquillement un essai sur la physique quantique et se demanda qui pouvait bien venir chez elle en pleine nuit.  
Elle ouvrit la porte avec la chaîne et découvrît Jack.

— Mon Colonel ? Je vous ouvre.

Elle referma la porte afin de détacher la chaîne et ouvrit à son supérieur.

— Un problème à la base ?

— Non pas à la base.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Jack lui sourit, d'un sourire qui n'était adressé qu'à elle.

— Il paraît qu'on se regarde comme des amoureux ?

Sam rougit et rigola nerveusement.

— Cassie est adorable, dit elle.

— Et Cassie est très intelligente.

Il la regardait maintenant avec un regard brûlant. Sam déglutit. Son cœur battait la chamade, le feu lui montait aux joues. Elle se retrouva dos au mur de son entrée, tandis que Jack s'avança près d'elle.

— Mon Colonel je...

— Chuuut... lui dit-il doucement en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir s'il n'y a que nos regards qui ont l'air amoureux...

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son supérieur était ici, chez elle, dans son couloir, à une distance d'environ vingt centimètres de son visage, lui parlant de regards amoureux. Elle avait dû rêver à cette scène des milliers de fois. Il s'approchait dangereusement de son visage, sa main caressant sa joue. Il la regardait toujours intensément, leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées. Il attendit de voir si les yeux de son major esquissaient le moindre refus, et effleura finalement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Leur baiser fut doux, chaud, attendu. Il s'intensifia, les amants exprimant chacun leur désir refoulé. Puis il prit fin, et ils reprirent chacun leur souffle.

Ce fut Sam qui parla la première.

— Jack... Je crois que la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants.

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, oubliant bien loin derrière lui un certain règlement...


End file.
